1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus which is capable of processing image signals based on different signal standards.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional image processing apparatuses for synthesizing a plurality of images into a multi-image display on a single screen include an apparatus designed to display a multi-image of channels of television broadcast on a single screen, and an apparatus designed to display a multi-image of a plurality of still pictures or a plurality of animated pictures which are recorded in recording media. All these apparatuses require that a plurality of input image signals for multi-images be all based on the same signal standard. For instance, to display a multi-image using NTSC video signals, all input image signals must be of the NTSC format.
On the other hand, however, the current television system alone involves
video signals, SECAM video signals, and high definition television signals in addition to the NTSC video signals. Further, various formats of digital high definition signals have been proposed for future use. In addition, input images and computer images entered through image input apparatuses such as image scanners have diverse formats.